Rotor: The Robotic Rampage
by D-Boy Wheeler
Summary: Story 5 of Series 1-Year 1. When a forgotten scorpion robot gets loose, Rotor has to stop it--fast! Please R&R.


Rotor: The Robotic Rampage  
  
fanfic by Daniel Wheeler  
  
Prologue Activation of the Green Scorpion Bot.  
  
Renfield the Rodent has escaped imprisonment and goes to one of Robotnik's old robot factories. It is there that he finds a robot that is called "Green Scorpionbot X-735". He finds the switch that activates the robotic arachnid and the next thing he knows it, the robot goes on a rampage!  
  
One of the guards notices the runaway robot and reports immediately to Princess Sally, who was alarmed. "A green robot scorpion loose?!," she cried. Sonic, upon hearing it, races out to face the monster, but to no avail: A missile from its claw knocks the hedgehog unconscious. Melody, one of Sally's recent allies, takes Sonic back to the palace, where he is under her care.  
  
Rotor also hears of the rampage, but he also learned that Renfield had let loose armies of Skorps (these Badniks are first seen in "Sonic and Knuckles" for Genesis). He builds a laser pistol and sets out to vanquish the robotic menace. Thus our story begins!  
  
Chapter 1 Hunting the Bot  
  
Rotor looks around, searching for clues of X-735's whereabouts. Tiara the Hedgehog (first seen in Sonic X-Treme) was found, badly wounded. "Tiara! What happened?," Rotor asked the wounded girl. Tiara replied "That green robot attacked me with his stinger and took one of my Magic Rings!" Rotor was startled-- now the bot had a magic source of power!  
  
Tiara continued "I was able to catch a glimpse of who let the bots loose before I was injured. It was Renfield the Rodent who let Green Scorpion Bot X-735 loose!" "Once I get the robot who did this to you, I'll get Renfield!," Rotor promised. Tiara then said "Good luck. And get my Magic Ring while you are at it!" At saying this, she went into a coma.  
  
Dr. Quack, noticing Tiara, gets an ambulence and gets her to the hospital. Rotor continued on his quest. He followed a trail of oil, undoubtedly spilled from the battle with Tiara. The trail led to Western Mobotropolis. He knew where X-735 was now!  
  
Chapter 2 The Scorpions' Rampage.  
  
The oil spill was all over the streets. Evidently, Robotnik put some extra programming on this bot prior to his death. Some Skorps, obviously planned by X-735 as a "welcoming party", ambush Rotor. He responds by opening fire with his pistol and destroying the beasts. Green Scorpionbot X-735 was NOT PLEASED! He creates some Airborne Skorps as well as his normal Skorps to stop the walrus.  
  
Rotor follows the trail of oil to the ruins of one of Robotnik's skyscrapers. He begins to open the door when some of the Airborne Skorps attack with laser stingers! He had to do some fast shooting to destroy the badniks there. Then he continued into the tower to hunt down X-735.  
  
Scorpionbot, still angered, sends a special Bronze Scorpion (made in his likeness) to stop Rotor while the real Green Scorpionbot plans his next move. Rotor blasts a couple of Skorp guards and makes his way to the first elevator, only to be greeted by the Bronze Scorpion. He had trouble at first fighting this nemesis, because the bronze armor was specially crafted to resist laser blasts. But when Rotor noticed a weakness in the tail segment connecting the tail with the posterior, he charged up his laser and blasted the beast!  
  
Chapter 3 The Second Tower Attack  
  
Green Scorpionbot X-735 was making blueprints of his flying fortress when a siren goes off. He checks the monitor and notices that the Bronze Scorpion was destroyed and Rotor was on the fifth floor (remember, he used an elevator). He activates a electro-blaster security system that had rods popping out of the walls and shooting electrical bolts.  
  
Rotor looks cautiously in the onslaught and notices the "safety regions" between the blasts. He makes leaps and rolls to avoid getting zapped. As soon as he passed that obstacle, a squad of nine Skorps attack. While the brave pinneped battles the android arachnids, X-735 finishes his blueprints for the flying fortress and sent them to one of his Big Skorps.   
  
He then notices that Rotor had passed the electrical attack and ambush. A Gray Scorpion was sent to sting the walrus. But Rotor blasted the monster in the head eight times to defeat it. During that battle, he barely escaped its stings, but he succeeded in overcoming the beast nonetheless.  
  
Chapter 4 The Flying Fortress Construction.  
  
The Big Skorp received the blueprints and called up three Skorps, each one had a Chaos Emerald from a hidden quarry. One was used to provide materials for the Fortress, the second was used to construct the Fortress, and the third is to power the Fortress.  
  
Usually, it would take Robotnik days or weeks to build a massive weapon. But the Chaos Emerald the second Skorp had made it so the construction would be completed in minutes. "The Fortress is now being constructed!," The big Skorp said. "Excellent!," X-735 snickered. But his joy turned to anger when he noticed that Rotor had passed the Gray Scorpion and had entered the second elevator, making his way to the 12th floor.  
  
"So, the walrus wants to play rough, huh?," the robot monstrosity sneered. "Well, I have yet another trick up my sleeve!" He sends a lavendar Big Skorp to blast the intrepid walrus. But Rotor was ready with a charged up laser blaster, which he always recharged between battles. He noticed that the lavendar Big Skorp had one large eye and two small eyes. He took a chance and aimed at the large eye. The Big Skorp is down for the count, and Rotor races to the third elevator, charging his blaster while inside.  
  
Chapter 5 The Construction Is Completed!  
  
The Skorps, thanks to the stolen Chaos Emerald, completed the Flying Fortress as Rotor rode the elevator to the twentieth floor. "The fortress is complete, sir," said the Big Skorp in charge of the construction. "Good," said X-735 as he looked out the window of his "penthouse". Rotor was racing across the skyline bridge to the Green Scorpionbot. "I will be ready to take over Mobius in the Flying Fortress of Scorpion's Nest!"   
  
"Not so fast!," Rotor shouted as he entered the penthouse door. "Ah, the walrus," X-735 chuckled as he was ready to leap from the window, "you're too late! My fortress is ready to dominate your precious world!" At saying this, he leaps out the window and jets off to the Fortress. After he left, three Airborne Skorps attack.  
  
Laser gun charged, he blasts the three attakers, finds a discarded jetpack, and flies toward the Scorpion's Nest Flying Fortress for the final battle with Green Scorpionbot X-735!  
  
Chapter 6 The Flight To The Fortress  
  
On the way to the Scorpion's Nest, Rotor was ambushed by squadrons of Airborne Skorps. Evidently X-735 did not leave room for error. With a solar panel installed in the laser pistol, Rotor was ready for the flying menaces. There were three squadrons guarding the fortress.  
  
The first squadron involved normal Airborne Skorps, with the regular spikeball sting on the tail. These nemeses were pushovers. But the second squadron was a little tougher, with energy bullets shooting from their tails. But Rotor was able to take out the Skorps with the laser pistol. The final squadron was the toughest, with missles shot from claws and lasers from the tails. Rotor had to do some fancy flying and shooting to pass that squadron!  
  
The guard of the fortress outside was the Big Skorp in charge of the construction. Mounted on a jetpack/glider, the scorpion robot would not let Rotor into the fortress with out a fight. Rotor had to shoot a few key areas to vanquish the big Skorp. He then went inside to fight the remainder of the forces... and Green Scorpionbot X-735 himself!  
  
Chapter 7 Scorpion's Nest  
  
Rotor entered the fortress and fought the guards that ambushed him there. He found a map of the fortress and learned that X-735 was in the central core. So he took the map, traced a path to the core, and used it as his guide. His first stop was the Electro Corridor, which had electrical traps similar to the traps seen in the skyscraper. He passed them and found an teleporter that led into the Helium Furnace. The tubes of glass were cool, in contrast to the super heat of the furnace.   
  
The Fire Skorps greeted him with flame throwers as he neared the teleporter. Laser pistol in hand, he blasted the guards and entered the teleporter that led to the Control Tower.  
  
As Rotor climbed the tower, he met many more Airborne Skorps. Laser pistol in hand, he shot down the oppressors and continued to the top. Rotor noticed a electronic combination lock. The code above indicates the possible combination. It read: "First is the triple, the second one is unified, the third is under a 'hex', and the fourth is 'double' minded." He then found out that the combination was "3-1-5-2". Combination entered, Rotor jumps toward the teleporter and shouts "You're finished, Scorpionbot!"  
  
Epilogue The Final Battle and the Victory Thereafter  
  
Scorpionbot looks toward the intrepid walrus and said "Ah, so you have passed my traps. But you cannot beat me... Not while I still have Tiara's magic ring!" It was true! X-735 still had the ring he stole from Tiara. He used it to create an aura shield to protect him from the laser beams. It seems that all was lost!  
  
But then, Rotor realized that the laser cannot penetrate the shield, but he himself can. He jumped toward him, rolled up into a ball similar to Sonic's Sonic Spin, and knocked the ring out of his hand (er, claw). He then, with the help of the ring, charged the laser beyond full blast and obliterates Green Scorpionbot X-735... along with the core. The ring's magic teleports Rotor out of the flying fortress and into the palace just before the fortress exploded. Upon landing, he notices Renfield the Rodent running from some guards. Rotor helps the guards by dropping onto him. The guards recapture Renfield.  
  
Rotor is greeted by Sonic, Sally, Melody, and the recently recovered Tiara. That night, Melody celebrated with her special dance and entertained her friends with her dancing and singing.  
  
The End  
  
:) 


End file.
